


Связь

by Aurenga



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurenga/pseuds/Aurenga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>антиутопия с неожиданной стороны</p>
            </blockquote>





	Связь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок, по заявке : "Слэш про сильного персонажа (возможно, военный), по каким-то причинам не считающего себя достойным отношений и персонажа более слабого, но облеченного властью и, возможно, более уверенного в себе".

Белая безоконная комната освещена рядом плоских панелей. Выше панелей наклеена полоса электронной бумаги, и на ней медленно проявляются и выцветают изречения заслуженных членов общества: руководителей Надзора и Распорядка, координаторов Периодики, Предержащих.  
Одна дверь, один стол, два стула. Два сотрудника Распорядка в аккуратной серой униформе. Оба молоды и отличаются хорошим экстерьером. По знакам различия можно понять, что это Изучающие, посвящённые третьего канала. Они беседуют между собой.  
\- Следующий.  
\- Анкета номер тридцать.  
\- Ты пользуешься таблицей случайных чисел? Второй, четырнадцатый, теперь вдруг тридцатый.  
\- Нет, я решил пройти вначале по добровольцам. В списке все вперемежку.  
\- Хорошо... Ого, какая новость! Нам пришло два плюса в этику от Надзора за преференции добровольцам. Должно быть, мне за компанию с тобой. Я начинаю понимать, за что тебя все так любят.  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь. Но всё равно приятно слышать. Вернёмся к работе?  
\- Анкета номер тридцать, лигатура Гамма, сектор Квалификация. Тридцать два биологических года, здоровье сто два процента от требуемого, тип экстерьера "Север", уровень удовлетворительный. Образование - высшее техническое, имеется два авторских свидетельства на изобретения. Потенциал - около пятнадцати.  
\- Мало. Смотреть будем?  
\- Это не к нам вопрос, это к Предержащему. Наше дело - отсеять неликвиды.  
\- Он что-нибудь написал в свободной форме?  
\- Ты меня пугаешь. Ты догадался или знал?  
\- Откуда мне знать? Да и чему ты удивляешься? Если человек с потенциалом пятнадцать и высшим образованием идёт добровольцем, несомненно, он делает это осознанно. Наверняка он попытается что-то объяснить.  
\- Он пишет, что в период Критики состоял в группе Предержащего. Глубоко предан, испытывает восхищение личного плана.  
\- Видишь? Это меняет дело.  
\- Да, меняет... Жаль человека.  
\- Я думаю, он знает, на что идёт. Вызови его, пожалуйста. У меня, кажется, кнопка не работает.

 

Белая безоконная комната освещена рядом плоских панелей. Одна дверь, один стол, два сотрудника Распорядка. Перед ними доброволец, стоявший в списке тридцатым. Он в аккуратной чёрной униформе с символами лигатуры и сектора. К воротнику приколоты почётные значки: "Отличник образования" и "Отличник труда".  
\- Добрый день. Вы не перечислили в анкете все ваши заслуги.  
\- Добрый день. Прошу прощения, я не думал, что важна полнота списка.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, это несущественно. Мы просто удивлены.  
\- Я постарался изложить свои мотивы в заявлении, в свободной форме...  
\- Да, благодарим вас. Сейчас мы обязаны задать вам ряд вопросов.  
\- Понимаю.  
\- Объясним предварительно цель тестирования. Это помещение представляет собой высокочувствительный кольцевой нейросканер. Ваша реакция будет исследована всесторонне. Распорядок и Надзор не сомневаются в вашей искренности и добрых намерениях. Дело в том, что для установления чистой Связи недостаточно волевых усилий и самоконтроля. Необходимы эмоциональное стремление и психологическая готовность. Наша задача - подтвердить их наличие.  
\- Понимаю. Именно поэтому я...  
\- Вы сможете дать пояснения в свободной форме после отключения сканера. Начинаем. Вы готовы?  
\- Да.  
\- Первый вопрос. Осознаёте ли вы, каких жертв может потребовать от вас новое назначение?  
\- Полностью осознаю, Изучающий.  
\- Второй вопрос. Ваш потенциал - пятнадцать баллов. Осознаёте ли вы, что при таком низком потенциале назначение будет для вас смертельно опасным?  
\- Полностью осознаю, Изучающий.  
\- Третий вопрос. Вы - доброволец. Что побудило вас рисковать жизнью? Для ответа вы можете использовать любые словесные формулировки, сканер изучает вашу невербальную реакцию.  
\- Я подумал, что... Предержащему будет приятно видеть меня. Я знаю, что это очень важно для Связи.  
\- Вы не дали ответа на вопрос. Продолжайте, пожалуйста.  
\- В период Критики я работал в фильтрационной группе. Предержащий... тогда он ещё не был Предержащим... Он был моим непосредственным начальником. Период в тот раз оказался дольше обычного. Мы занимались в основном наблюдениями. Чистого рабочего времени получалось не более тридцати процентов. Поэтому сотрудники много общались... на посторонние темы. Мы смогли близко узнать друг друга. Это были хорошие дни. Предержащий - выдающийся человек и гражданин, настоящий герой. Я глубоко уважаю его. Почётно оказаться современником такого человека. Но, в силу того, что мы... Нас объединяла не только работа, мы много беседовали на темы личного плана... Простите, Изучающий, я очень плохо формулирую.  
\- Пусть это вас не беспокоит. Формулировки в данном случае не важны. Нам необходимо услышать ваш ответ на вопрос. Уважение не является мотивом для самопожертвования. Каковы ваши истинные мотивы?  
\- Я испытываю к Предержащему эмоциональную привязанность. Я имею основания считать... то есть... Я надеюсь, что она взаимна.  
\- Вы всё ещё не ответили на вопрос. Мы не можем проследить логику ваших рассуждений.  
\- Простите. Попытаюсь снова. Мне довелось работать с Предержащим только по счастливой случайности. Моя основная специализация никак не связана с технологией Связи... простите, неуклюже выразился... Сейчас... Это мой единственный шанс снова встретиться с Предержащим. Я испытываю эмоциональное стремление... большой силы. Кроме того, Связь подразумевает специфический род общения, который... который я... Я расцениваю его как крайне желанный.  
\- Ответ принят. Это единственный мотив?  
\- Нет.  
\- Вы вправе ограничиться тем, что уже изложили. Но, если хотите, можете продолжать. Мы учтём всё.  
\- Спасибо. Я хотел бы добавить описание второго мотива... Мне известно, что осуществление Связи требует от Предержащего значительной эмоциональной вовлечённости и может травмировать его как физически, так и психологически. Я надеюсь, что смогу облегчить его работу. И ещё... Я хочу быть честным. Должно быть, отчасти мной руководят недостойные побуждения. Собственнические чувства. Мне неприятно думать о том, что Предержащему придётся иметь дело с тем, кто... С тем, кто просто имеет высокий потенциал и не испытывает... эмоциональной... привязанности... Простите, я очень волнуюсь.  
\- Всё в порядке. Ваши ответы приняты.  
\- Когда я смогу узнать результат?  
\- По правилам - через сутки. Однако я уже сейчас могу сказать вам, что вы прошли ценз. Вашу анкету вместе с результатами тестирования в ближайшие часы передадут на рассмотрение Предержащему.  
\- Спасибо. Большое спасибо.  
\- Нейросканер отключён. Вы хотите дать пояснения?  
\- Нет.  
\- Можете быть свободны.  
\- Всего хорошего. Ещё раз благодарю.  
\- Всего хорошего.  
\- Нам с тобой влепили по пять плюсов в этику за обоснованное и благотворное нарушение правил... Ты страшный человек. Быть тебе Предержащим.  
\- Вот уж чего я хотел бы избежать...

 

Наземный терминал станции Связи, жилые помещения. Просторная двусветная комната, скромно обставленная. В комнате два человека в аккуратной белой униформе. Один из них сидит на краю жёсткого дивана. Его анкетные данные: тридцать четыре биологических года, здоровье шестьдесят два процента от необходимого, тип экстерьера "Север", уровень высокий. Образование высшее естественнонаучное, потенциал - около ста двадцати. Награждён орденом "За трудовой героизм", имеет значок почётного гражданина. Это Предержащий. Перед ним стоит новый сотрудник контактной группы, доброволец.  
\- Я утвердил твоё назначение, как только увидел фотографию в анкете.  
\- Не могу выразить, как я рад. Как я счастлив быть здесь. Видеть тебя.  
\- Замолчи. Я совершил безответственный поступок, недостойный Предержащего. Недостойный гражданина.  
\- Почему?!  
\- Ты одарённый инженер, хороший работник. Ты приносил пользу обществу.  
\- Таких, как я, миллионы.  
\- А для меня ты - единственный. И я назначил тебя сотрудником контактной группы. С потенциалом в пятнадцать проклятых единиц... Ха. Страшно подумать, сколько минусов влепил бы мне за это Надзор.  
\- Вопросы Связи исключены из ведения Надзора.  
\- Знаешь, почему? Да что ты стоишь, как почётный караул, садись... Рядом со мной, смешной ты человек, а не на ковёр... Связь - тот феномен, по теме которого Надзор и Распорядок сходятся как враги. Овеществлённый этический конфликт. Даже самый крепкий контактник в момент Связи рискует здоровьем и жизнью. И при этом достаточно мощная и устойчивая Связь возникает лишь тогда, когда...  
\- Когда есть другая связь. Личного плана. Я знаю.  
\- Отпусти меня, не надо... Ты не должен был подавать заявление. А я не должен был его утверждать. Мы оба глупцы. Но я - ещё и ответственный глупец.  
\- Цель службы Связи - обеспечить мощную и устойчивую Связь, разве не так? Я принесу пользу обществу. И я смогу быть с тобой. Всё это звучит крайне эгоистично, правда?  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо. Отпусти.  
\- Извини, но это ты меня держишь.  
\- Не надо смеяться. Это не смешно.  
\- Но ты правда меня держишь.  
\- Я про общественную пользу. Твой потенциал - пятнадцать. Ты сознаёшь, сколько времени ты будешь приносить пользу - здесь, в контактной группе? Год. Два, от силы. Всё это время я буду убивать тебя. Зная, что делаю. Каждый день, каждый час.  
\- Зато я принесу настоящую пользу.  
\- Это не смешно! Не смешно! Только дети и дураки мечтают стать героями, чтобы стать героями! Ответственный гражданин...  
\- Принимает ответственные решения. Я же доброволец, не забывай.  
\- Зачем? Ну зачем...  
\- Я всё обдумал и взвешенно решил. Распорядок одобрил моё решение.  
\- Распорядку нужна Связь.  
\- Связь необходима человечеству. А мне необходим этот год.  
\- Больше, чем сорок лет жизни? Пятьдесят?  
\- Сколько угодно лет. Ты рассуждаешь так, будто Связь опасна только для контактника. Что толку от контактника с двумя сотнями потенциала, если он только измучает тебя и погубит? Заменить Предержащего не так-то просто.  
\- Заменить тебя - невозможно.  
\- Поэтому я здесь. И очень рад.  
\- Я не вижу в твоих словах логики, но всё равно не могу возражать тебе. Это... странное ощущение. И я не разрешал тебе меня целовать.  
\- Напротив. Помнишь, на фильтрационной станции, в комнате отдыха? Я получил чёткие указания: никогда не спрашивать разрешения на поцелуи.  
\- Некоторые... граждане... настолько ответ... ственны, что их хочется облить водой.  
\- Готов подвергнуться. Только не очень холодной.  
\- Ты несёшь меня не в ту сторону. Там выход.  
\- Прости, я ещё не освоился. А когда первый сеанс?  
\- Пусконаладка систем Связи начинается через пятьдесят часов.  
\- Значит, у нас полно времени на подключения и монтаж.  
\- Как ты только можешь смеяться...  
\- Это потому, что я счастлив. Ого!  
\- Что?  
\- Разве это жилое помещение? Это похоже на музей.  
\- Считается, что у Предержащих должны быть какие-то привилегии. Мне всё равно. Но... кровать действительно удобная.


End file.
